Silent Affection
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Sequel to Loving her. He loved her. She doesn’t even know who he is. And now he’s back to see her again. HitsuSaku BleachNaruto Xover Kinda Emotional. Only a little angst, barely any.


**Summery: **Sequel to Loving her. He loved her. She doesn't even know who he is. And now he's back to see her again. HitsuSaku BleachNaruto Xover Kinda Emotional. Only a little angst, barely any.

**Silent Affection**

Toushiro sighed angrily. He had another mission to the Shinobi world after only two months of getting back from there. His heart have not yet healed from letting go of the one he loved so much. _I'm going to see her again…but…she doesn't even know how I am. _The young captain clinched his fist. "I can't believe I have to go back." Rangiku, who was behind him, grinned, "Taichou, you have been really stressed. How about taking a break in the Shinobi world."

Toushiro turned around and glared at her. If looks can kill, she would be died in her own pool of blood right now. "Matsumoto, my job isn't taking a break. There have been more hollows there then there should be. The Shinobi world isn't supposed to have people with strong reiatsu, yet along anybody with reiatsu."

Rangiku waved her hand, "Hai, hai, Taichou. I've already learned this when I was in the academy." Toushiro sighed again.

"But Taichou…I've noticed that you've been very distracted ever since you came back from the Shinobi world. Tell me, what happened while you were there." Toushiro's glare hardened. "I don't have to tell you."

Rangiku's grin widen, "Does it have to do with a girl name, Sa-ku-ra?" The white haired captain's eyes widen, "Wh-what do you mean? A-And why did you say- " He was cut off. "Two months ago you had the name Sakura all over your paperwork. Its not that hard to forget when your captain is so serious about that stuff." Toushiro looked away flushing. "U-Urasai. I-It h-has nothing to do with you. J-Just get back to the office."

"Hai, hai." Rangiku took a few steps but stopped and turned her head to look at her captain, "Taichou, I think she would like to meet you. If you don't let her know you, you will regret it." With that, Rangiku walked off again.

Toushiro had his eyes closed, breathing heavily. _"Taichou, I think she would like to meet you. If you don't let her know you, you will regret it." _Those words passed through his head, again and again. _I need to let her know me…but what if she can't even see me. _The young captain leaned against the wall next to him."Should I listen to Matsumoto? I might get hurt because of it." Toushiro whispered and opened his eyes.

**x x x**

Sakura laid in bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She has been training with the hokage, Tsunade for months now and her best friend, Naruto left months ago. She stills remembered his promise to her. _"I will difinitly bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifetime!" _Sakura sighed and smiled sadly, "Sasuke-kun never did loved me. I still love him but, what was that voice in my head? Why do I keep thinking about it after two months? Was it just a dream?" Sakura sighed again closing her eyes. "Am I really that much of a helpless Romanic? Dreaming of a guy saying that he loved me." _But when I dream of something close to that, its usually Sasuke-kun saying that he loved me. Not a voice I don't even know. _Sakura thought silently. She just then fell asleep with many questions still in her head.

**x x x**

Toushiro opened his lover's window and jumped inside. He looked at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. It had been so long that he last saw her and the captain yearned for her touch. He walked closer to her and stocked her cheek. "Haruno Sakura, do you know what you did to me? I feel so happy seeing you again." He smiled when she hugged her pillow tighter to her chest.

The white haired captain sat down on the ground, next to the bed. "Sakura, you made me love you…but how? I love you so much, yet, I doubt you can see me. There are so less people in this world with reiatsu."

The pinked haired girl mumbled something that couldn't be heard by the captain. "Sakura? Are you awake?" Toushiro asked hopefully. Maybe if she wakes up, she could see him. "Sasuke-kun." His heart crumbled into one millon pieces. Toushiro smiled sadly and looked at her with sad eyes, "That's right…heh…you love that Uchiha…I-I'm sorry, Sakura…" Toushiro stood up staring at her.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming back after all." A tear left his right eye and fell on Sakura's cheek. He walked over to the window and sighed. "Sayonara, Sakura. This will be the last time I'll see you." With that he jumped out the window forgetting to close it yet again.

**x x x**

Sakura opened her eyes. She had a bad dream about Sasuke leaving. This was when she felt something wet on her cheek. Sakura touched it and her eyes turned into confusion. "Did I cry while I was asleep?" The kunochi felt a breeze from her window and her eyes turned even more confuse. "The window is open…I don't remember leaving it open."

**x x x**

Toushiro stared at her from a tree. He can't just stop seeing her after he came back. "Heh, I guess she can't see me after all." Everything about him was sad. His eyes, his smile, and his heart. "I guess it is just a Taboo for a Shinigami to fall for a Human."

He just kept on staring at her. He just couldn't help loving her but she would never love him, she doesn't even know who he is. It was a silent affection.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Today is my 14th Birthday and I want to give this to you as a birthday gift. Yeah Yeah it doesn't work that way for birthdays but whatever! ****For a Birthday present to me, you can review as a gift. Please review! I know that some of my stories are kinda sad, but I like it like that. Though they are not sad enough to make someone cry. -sigh- I have been getting better in writting...well thats because I'm finally reading a long chapter book. You might have heard of it. _Twilight _is a very good book and I reconmend it. I just can't stop reading it! After I'm done with it I'll get the sequel to it. I really reconmend it. I might make a HitsuSaku story that is based on _Twilight. _**


End file.
